From Revenge to Ravishing
by NeonVice
Summary: Angry over her humiliation during the Grand Magic Games, Flare plans to get revenge against Lucy. Yet, when she finds her in a rather compromising position, she decides to change plans with something more "fun" in mind for the Blonde-haired Mage. (FlarexLucy) (Lemony)


_**Yep, another Lucy x Flare story. Again it plays fast and loose with continuity, but I doubt too many people will be worried about that. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first, as the more hits and reviews these stories get, the more content I'll add to the page. **_

_**Please feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think of this story as I'm very interested to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Flare Corona absolutely despised Lucy Heartfilia. Though she had been the one to come out as the victor in their match in the Grand Magic Games, Flare had still gotten beaten and abused by her Guild Master for failing to defeat Lucy under her own power. It had only been thanks to the subtle interference of one of her own teammates that Flare survived the match. Lucy had nearly defeated her with some kind of incredibly powerful magic. To think that she had been so close to losing, instead of finishing off her opponent with incredible ease, and how her failure to achieve a swift victory earned her punishment, Flare wanted to make Lucy suffer for what she had done. What she did to her in that arena was only going to be the start of the Fairy Tail mage's downfall. Flare had a camera with her as she approached the apartment building in which Lucy was currently residing. The redhead's wide eyes and quivering smile were distinct signs of her madness, but nothing, and no one was going to stop her from taking revenge today.

An entire plan had already been concocted. Flare was not going to show any sort of restraint in how she 'took care' of the other woman. She'd use her hair to pin Lucy down and force her to remove her clothes. She'd place her in all sorts of humiliating poses, making her reveal everything that she has to offer to the world, including the things she wished to keep for only those she intended to be the most intimate with. Then Flare would use those photographs as blackmail, or maybe she would go to an even crueler length and wipe Lucy's memory with some magic of one of her guild allies, so when the photos were 'accidentally' leaked out to the public, Lucy would be mortified and unable to comprehend where they had come from. Simply imagining the look on Lucy's face when that happened, it filled Flare's dark, cold heart with so much glee that she almost could have felt it skip a beat.

Flare used her hair to help jettison herself over the wall surrounding the complex. She already knew what room Lucy was in. She had gotten the information after some snooping around, and Lucy was already a high-profile person due to her membership of the Fairy Tail guild, so many people knew what place she was staying. Flare was able to scale the building with the use of her hair as well. She thought about Lucy some more as she traveled upwards, her hair doing all of the work while her hands remained idle. That bitch. She thought she was so cute and sweet and smart. She might have had a perfect face and even a perfect body, but there was nothing going on in that skull of hers. Absolutely nothing. Flare bit down on her lower lip. She dug her teeth in so deep that she almost could have broken the skin. She was going to let her hair really DIG into Lucy's wrists. She'd give her rope burn so bad that the markings would never go away. She'd make her beg and scream and plead and maybe even BLEED, but Flare would not be swayed from getting her revenge. She would touch her everywhere, violate her, make her feel like she would never be whole again. There would be no end to the nightmare tonight until Lucy was a sobbing, writhing mess who could do nothing but lay there in total silence as Flare had her way. Oh, it would be wonderful.

'I'll utterly destroy her.'

Flare arrived at the window that would allow her to peer into Lucy's bedroom. She looked inside to see if she could spot the unknowing blonde somewhere. What Flare saw, however, took her breath away. Lucy walked into her bedroom after a few seconds. The downtrodden expression from her loss was still present on her face, but she had healed from the majority of her wounds already. The very first thing she did was remove her shirt, exposing her plump breasts captured inside a too-small bra. Flare's jaw dropped. She had caught Lucy in the middle of preparing for a shower. Lucy took off her pants next. Her panties were so frilly and cute. Then she removed her underwear, making herself completely bare. Considering her room was several floors high, Lucy didn't think there was any danger that she could be seen through the open window. She'd yet to notice Flare, but the redhead was totally stunned.

'Oh my God...this...this is...'

Flare quickly removed herself from the window and took to hiding underneath the windowsill. As much as she wanted her heart to stop pounding so fast, it refused to do so. Her whole face was alight as brightly as her hair. Flare decided to look again, just to be sure what she was feeling was real.

Lucy was checking herself out in her bedroom mirror instead of going straight to the bathroom. She was looking for any additional scars or bruises, but from Flare's perspective, it was like the Fairy Tail mage was putting on a personal show for her. She was so curvy, Lucy was. Her breasts had already looked big in her outfit from before, but without anything holding them back anymore, they were actually quite impressive. A nice pair of big, bouncing peaches, and such cute little nipples to top them off. Flare couldn't believe it. In an instant she had forgotten all about her desire for revenge and now she only desired Lucy herself. Flare never thought she was straight, but no one woman had managed to make her feel what Lucy did. She'd never had an interest in another person's body for any reason outside of torturing them for fun before. This was a new, exciting and also very scary experience for her.

Lucy grabbed a breast in each hand and made them shake. She inspected them all over. She may have simply been searching for lumps on her own time, but Flare couldn't stop herself from getting more and more turned on. The redhead felt a unique wetness growing increasingly present in her crotch area. Lucy did a quick turn, showing off her bare bottom too. It was a butt worth spanking, that was for sure.

"Heh heh, wow, I still have a lot of jiggle, don't I?" Lucy paused briefly, her eyes growing wide with concern. "Oh, wait, I hope this doesn't mean that I'm starting to get fat or something...oh no, it can't be... I mean, I'm always running around and fighting...surely that's enough to burn calories..."

Flare gulped down the solid wad of saliva that had been developing in her mouth. Then Lucy made this scene all the better by slapping her own butt a few times. Seeming to be satisfied with what she saw, Lucy decided to move onto the bathroom and start her shower. Flare didn't realize she had been holding her breath until Lucy was gone. Letting it out in a shuddering sigh, Flare knew what she had to do now. She needed to learn more about what these feelings meant and why she wanted to touch Lucy and yet NOT hurt her at the same time.

'She's so...so pretty...damn it...I can't stop staring...I want to feel her...I want to...to touch her...ah, this is so unlike me!'

All it took was a single follicle for Flare to unlock the window. While Lucy was in the shower, Flare would wait for her.

'I can't leave...because if I do...I'll never get this chance again...'

Yet she would not simply stand around and do nothing. A new plan was formulating inside her head. Flare didn't want to simply hurt Lucy now. She WANTED Lucy in general. That girl was hot. Really, really hot, and Flare slipped a hand down below and felt that wetness inside just to confirm how hot she thought the other woman really was. Flare slipped a single finger 'within'. Her breath hitched and her eyes squeezed shut. Oh, that felt good. How much better would it feel, however, if she had Lucy be the one to touch her in this way?

Flare slowly tip-toed towards the open door of the bathroom. She HAD to see this. Cautiously, she peeked her head inside. Though there was a good deal of steam blocking the majority of the view inside the small glass box, Flare could still make out Lucy's curvaceous form in the shower. Lucy was busy running water through her hair. She hummed a little song to herself as she did. Flare almost wanted to slip in there and take the woman for herself, but she knew that she needed to wait for the proper moment. Her hair magic was severely hampered if she let it get wet, after all. Without her magic, holding Lucy hostage or overpowering her would prove to be much more difficult. For now, she simply had to sit back and enjoy the view, knowing she would get to taste the sweet and succulent 'fruit' in due time.

When Lucy emerged from the shower, she was feeling much better. She used her towels to wipe herself down and dry off, but she tossed them aside when it came time to change. She didn't feel the need to cover herself up the entire time, considering she believed that she was alone in her bedroom at the moment. Flare was hiding underneath the bed. She had to use her hair to cover her mouth to keep herself from moaning as her pussy continued to leak fluids. Lucy stepped out into the bedroom and stretched her arms over her head, yawning.

"Hmm..." Her mind started to drift off into strange places, however. Lucy thought about that battle with Flare. She really thought that crazy redhead was going to murder her in cold blood before a crowd of people. It seemed more than likely given how much Flare seemed to hate her. Though Lucy felt like she couldn't quite despise her opponent on the same level. Flare had looked like someone who needed to be helped more than she needed to be hated. Though she may have stared at Lucy with eyes full of hatred, there was a clear presence of sadness in them too. Lucy sighed out loud. She wished she could have gotten to know her better somehow, maybe she could have helped her. As Lucy climbed onto her bed, still nude, she felt an aching pain in her thigh. That was where Flare's hair had gripped her especially tight.

"Mmph...that hair...oh..." Lucy felt a shudder crawl all over her skin, giving her goosebumps. "I'm...I'm so embarrassed...heeeh..."

Thinking back to Flare's hair and how it had bound her in place made Lucy feel odd. A strange sensation welled up inside of her, and then it traveled downward towards her crotch. Lucy reeled. She couldn't possibly be getting turned on from thinking about Flare's hair bondage, now could she? That seemed to be the case, given how she already had one hand on her breast and the other lightly rubbing the inner-walls of her moistening vagina. Lucy breathed in and breathed out, slowly but surely. She tried not to moan too loudly to avoid being heard through the walls.

"Aah...ooh...mm...F...Flare...dammit...ah..."

Flare could hear her, though, and in her excitement she started to masturbate along with her. Lucy shut her eyes as she rubbed the curve of her thumb against her hardening nipple. Lucy rested her head against the pile of pillows behind her. She dug her fingers in deeper, and deeper, and she made her breast rotate in her palm...

Suddenly, a thump. It came from down below, but Lucy suspected it was one of her nosy guildmates, Natsu or Erza possibly, trying to get inside. Lucy immediately removed her hand from her crotch. She did all she could to hastily get herself dressed. As she did, the flustered Flare slowly sidled out from underneath the bed to capture her 'prey'. Lucy threw on her panties, her skirt, and finally her shirt, but she didn't bother with a bra. All the better for Flare. Lucy walked towards the door with the expectation of finding Natsu and Happy on the other side, but Flare's hair shot out and ensnared her. It only took half a second. So stunned was the blonde that she was left speechless as she was whirled around and forced to connect gazes with the woman who had nearly beat her to death in the Grand Magic Games.

"You're mine now, blondie." Flare bore the most crooked smile alive back at her.

Lucy finally found the strength in her to try and scream for help. Flare caught her off-guard with, of all things, a kiss on the lips. Flare slipped something small into Lucy's mouth. A sleeping pill, one with instant activation once ingested. Flare kept her mouth pinned over Lucy's in a lengthy smooch until the other woman finally passed out from the medicine's effects. Flare wrapped her tongue around Lucy's and she tasted as much of that delicious saliva as she could managed to slurp up for herself. It was so tasty. Flare rubbed one of Lucy's nipples too. They were still hard from her masturbating earlier. Flare didn't quite know WHY Lucy started fondling herself after her shower like that, but the redhead was certain she heard her own name in between all of the muttering and heavy breathing. That made Flare so hot that fluids were trickling down her thighs and forming a puddle underneath her.

Once she was certain that Lucy was no longer in a state capable of fighting back, that was when Flare went to work putting in the necessary beforehand preparations. She couldn't risk having the rest of the Fairy Tail guild become wise to the kidnapping and start searching around for her. Eventually they would suspect the Raven Tail guild, and herself, and it would be impossible to hide Lucy then. Luckily for her, Flare had a small talent in the art of forgery, and she was able to copy Lucy's bland handwriting rather easily. She made sure to let those punks of Fairy Tail know that Lucy was going to be 'out on a stroll through the town' and that she would be 'back later tonight at some point, so don't wait up'. It was perfect. Flare couldn't help but snicker to herself, very pleased as she was. Now it was time to take Lucy away, and figure out what exactly she would do with her and these new feelings bundled up inside of her chest.

Flare wrapped up Lucy snugly inside of her hair. Obviously, she couldn't saunter out of the front door of the apartments with a comatose girl inside her hair. Flare climbed out of the window through which she had entered. Using the rest of her hair, Flare crawled herself up onto the roof of the building. It was nice and cool there, but Flare continued to leak more fluid. She needed some relief badly, but she knew that if she waited a little while longer, she would get it. She would be getting it straight from Lucy herself.

Flare carried Lucy closely to her as she hoisted her across the city. Luckily she ran into no one who recognized her and she was not questioned about her strange-looking package. Flare knew one place to take Lucy to ensure that they were not bothered by anyone else. There was an old hideout that Raven Tail once occupied, though it had been abandoned after the guild had decided to take a more public face. Flare was in possession of the necessary passwords to speak to get through the magically-sealed gates and she knew where to step to avoid setting off any traps. Lucy wouldn't be able to leave this place without Flare's aid either, which was what made it all the sweeter.

"You'll basically be my prisoner, blondie," Flare cackled as she leaned her head over her shoulder and nipped the unconscious girl on her ear. She wouldn't treat her like a prisoner. Oh no, there was something much nicer in store for her coming soon.

Flare brought Lucy into her personal bedroom. Though it was supposed to be abandoned, Flare sometimes came here when she needed to be alone. It was actually quite well-furnished. There was enormous bed, big enough to fit two people and then some, in the center of the room, surrounded by a large assortment of different toys. Toys of the sexual variety.

Flare was extraordinarily careful as she used her hair to lower Lucy onto the bed. Flare looked her over. She was still asleep and she likely would not wake up for a while longer, maybe a half-hour or more. Flare snickered. She walked over and she locked the door tight behind her. She also removed her shoes so that they would not cause any markings to appear on the bed, and it was much more comfortable without them on. Flare didn't have the patience to wait for Lucy to wake up. No way, no how. She wasn't going to be holding herself back with this one.

"I'm going to...to make you mine, blondie...you're...you're too damn hot for me to hold back...you have no one else to blame...but yourself..." Flare wheezed.

Flare pressed herself down on top of the unconscious woman. It made Flare tremble to think that they were touching each other like this, so close to one another. Lucy was so warm in her grip, so different from all of the cold toys that Flare had grown accustomed to. If she were awake right now, how would Lucy treat her? Would she be showing her the love that she so sorely desired from her? either way, Flare would experience it in due time, but she wanted to try and see what it was like to hold someone so precious first. Flare's feelings had truly taken a drastic turn from their original position of hatred to her now wanting nothing less than absolute intimacy with this woman. Flare openly drooled as she stared down at Lucy's precious face. She puckered her lips together and shut her eyes. Flare may have kissed Lucy rather brazenly before to slip the pill in her mouth, but this was something entirely different. This was going to be a more sweet and subtle kiss. Flare puckered her lips and shut her eyes. She kissed Lucy on the mouth...and before she knew it, she started trailing kisses down Lucy's body. Flare touched Lucy all over, gripping her breasts and running her fingertips over the woman's plump thighs. She was so soft all over, and in such a wonderful way.

Flare stopped kissing Lucy short, though she wanted to keep going. There was something she had to do first, however. The redhead giddily grabbed the hem of Lucy's skirt and flipped it up. What she saw was certainly marvelous, such a delightfully adorable pair of panties, but it was what was hidden underneath that was the true treasure here. Flare reached down and lightly pushed her index finger into them. She pushed it in so far that she could feel Lucy's pussy concealed underneath. That sent a shiver of pleasure flowing through her. A tiny wet spot appeared on Lucy's panties. She would likely be waking up soon, and even though she was unconscious, some part of her was still able to feel Flare's erotic touch.

"Oh, blondie, I am so keeping these...it's not like you'll need them anytime soon anyway..."

Flare removed the panties very slowly down the length of Lucy's legs. She gave them a quick sniff before she placed them, ever so gently, onto the top of her drawer. She would have to frame them or something later, to keep them as a proper reminder of this wonderful day when it was over. Yet Flare did not let her thoughts linger on that sad fact for too long. This day was only just beginning for the two of them. There was no point in thinking about how close it was to being over already. She went back over onto the bed again and she stared down at Lucy's exposed privates. My, didn't they look delicious? It was like they were literally calling out to her to be eaten. Flare licked her lips. She gripped onto Lucy's legs and kept them slightly pried open so that she could bury her face into Lucy's crotch. She kissed it a few times first to get a taste for it. There was definitely some fresh fluids to be found here. Then she stuck her tongue inside. She lapped like a thirsty animal at those moist inner-walls, and she was desperate to drink up as much as she possibly could. Flare moaned into Lucy's pussy. There would be more time to eat her out later, but when she was awake, and then she could better experience how good it made her feel. Flare took a few more tempting licks before she moved onto the next portion of this 'examination'.

"Let's see what you got going behind you too..."

Flare flipped Lucy over on the bed so that her cute little rump was sticking high up in the air, the skirt pushed out of the way. Such a nice, plump ass it was. It made the redhead's heart pick up its beating pace upon staring down at it. She took a cheek in each hand and squeezed firmly. They were quite nice. They weren't too tight, but they were not too flabby or fleshy either. There was the right amount of fat there for her to play with. Flare gave one of the cheeks a slap and saw it quiver. Already too giddy for her own good, Flare leaned down and she started kissing and licking that very same cheek. Ah, she could worship this ass for hours on end. Alas, this time playing with Lucy's butt was about to be cut short too. This time not by Flare's own decision but instead by the sound of Lucy stirring awake. She would be opening her eyes soon and she would discover what exactly had happened to her, who had taken her, and where she currently was.

"Thankfully...I'm no fool...blondie...I came prepared..."

Flare applied a very special collar around Lucy's neck. It would be able to suppress her innate magical abilities and prevent her from trying to fight her way out of this situation. Lucy probably wouldn't want to fight her way to freedom, but it didn't hurt to be safe on Flare's side. To go even further with it, Flare used chains to keep Lucy's arms stuck to the bed. She also removed the blonde's clothes before doing this, because of course, she had to for the enjoyment to soon come. With that camera she'd brought with her, Flare took a few 'precious memories' that would be useful to use in the future, like blackmail or simply something to masturbate to later. She made sure to do it in the best way possible. She would remove an article of clothing, a single piece, and then she would take a photo. She removed Lucy's shirt very slowly so that it would prompt much more bounciness. She took a photograph of those big, firm breasts of hers, so supple-looking and so tasty. She made sure to get them at the angle where they looked to be their biggest. After that, she stripped Lucy's skirt and took a photo of that nice nether-region of hers. Now that Lucy was completely nude, Flare also put Lucy into a few cute poses, like putting her hands down near her crotch or putting them over her breasts. Sometimes trying to conceal eroticism actually made it even more erotic. There were also two that she took of Lucy's thighs: one of them squeezed together and another one with her legs wide open, pussy revealed.

Flare couldn't even begin to decide which photograph was her favorite. She already treasured every single one of them on an equal level.

As Lucy's eyes fluttered open, Flare applied a few more kisses to both the blonde's mouth and her hardened nipples to get one last bit of lust out of the way before moving onto the next stage of tonight's 'activities'.

When Lucy saw Flare smiling back at her, it was not exactly surprising that she immediately started to scream. Flare shook her head. She grabbed Lucy by the chin and forced her jaw shut, cutting her screams short like she had been about to cut the woman's very life short only a few hours ago that same day. Lucy attempted to kick Flare in the crotch to get her off, but the redhead was already faster. She used her hair to hold down Lucy's legs and keep her pinned in place.

"You...oh my God...no...please, don't...agh, get off of me...you...you...!" Lucy was in such a panicked state that she could barely even form a coherent sentence for herself. Flare smiled. She felt like she might love this girl more than she hated her, but there was still something oh so sweet, oh so succulent, getting to watch her squirm and lose control of her emotions in this way. "Dammit...why are you doing this to me? Help! Help! HELP!"

"Don't strain your voice, my love. I need your voice to be in perfect condition for tonight's events." Flare purred, nipping the very tip of Lucy's nose in a teasing fashion. "I think you need to give up immediately. Don't even bother. You're far away from anywhere that people would be able to help you. No one is going to come here and find you. Not those obnoxious friends of yours, those Fairy Tail bastards. It's just you and me, blondie."

"Ah..." Lucy whimpered, her bottom lip trembling furiously, her eyes so wide with fright that she looked about ready to start crying.

Flare's smile morphed into something much more warm, though Lucy was still trembling nonetheless. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was going to, but I've changed my mind. I'm going to make you my slave, Blondie, and there's no doubt that you're going to enjoy it. I won't stop until I know for a FACT that you do enjoy it and you'll never want anything else. I'm going to make you my LOVE SLAVE. You must think it sounds impossible, but trust me, it isn't. I have infinite patience when it comes to you, Blondie. You're going to submit to me, you're going to confess that you love me too, and you will abandon your guild to stay with me. That isn't a question of if it will happen, but when."

"Why would you go after me?" Lucy was already panicking, her voice quivering and teeth chattering a little too. "We had our battle...and you won...you won! The match ended already!"

"Shut up about that, Blondie. None of that matters. That was a battle between us that has no bearing to what is currently happening at this moment. Nor does my guild. Raven Tail means nothing to me at this moment. I have no allegiance to them tonight, as you have no allegiance to your own guild. We are simply two women basking in the moment, Blondie. Can't you feel it?"

"I don't know about this...Flare, please...you need to stop this, I beg of you..."

"Begging all you want won't do a thing. Blondie, I was in your room from the moment you went into the bathroom to take your shower. I was already lying in wait. When you came out of the shower, you did something that I heard, and saw, full well. I wasn't mistaken about what I was witnessing. You were masturbating...and you said my name as you did it, didn't you?"

Flare's smile stretched across her face like a misshapen crack across the pavement. It made Lucy's heart skip a beat, for better or worse.

"I...I...oh crap..." Lucy couldn't believe that she had been overheard during such a private moment. She really HAD been fiddling herself while Flare was hiding below, and now she couldn't come up with any way to deny it. There WAS no way to deny it.

"Do you think you're straight? Have you ever made love to any of those boys in your guild?"

"What? N-No! No! Of course not! Oh God no!"

"Then what about the girls?"

"...N-Not them either."

"But I bet you've thought about it. If you'd masturbate thinking about ME, then surely you have done so while thinking about-"

"C-Can we please talk about something else?" Lucy wasn't so sure if she could come to terms with her sexuality, though a part of her had always accepted she preferred the company of another woman, and Flare was ready to make her do so no matter the other girl's feelings.

"Blondie, I saw you nude, and it made me realize that my hatred for you was stronger than I initially thought. So strong that it wasn't actually even hatred at all. It was lust." As Flare said this, she started to move away from Lucy, or so it at first seemed, but she moved downwards towards the girl's feet. "A powerful lust that I cannot quench on my own. Blondie, I want to do this with you, and I know you secretly want to do this with me, so please, let's enjoy this together."

"Flare..."

Lucy's entire face turned bright red. Her nipples grew hard underneath her shirt for good measure. That made Flare snicker. So now that Lucy was putting up less of a fight, it seemed that the time was hand to begin having some true fun. Flare licked her lips. She leaned down so that her face was directly in front of Lucy's dainty little toes. Lucy scrunched up her feet in response, but a little lick from Flare was enough to tickle her, and Lucy willingly offered them again. She was still VERY conflicted about allowing Flare to do this, but without any way to escape right now, she had to do what the crazy redhead wanted.

Flare slipped her tongue in and out of the gaps between Lucy's toes. She purred softly as she slobbered all over the blonde's sole. "These feet of yours...I do feel bad now, thinking back to how I had to burn them...but I think they've healed quite nicely. You really shouldn't even need to wear shoes, that's just how pretty and adorable these feet of yours are. Mmm, blondie, I could suck on them all day."

"Heh...hee hee hee...haha..." Lucy was trying her hardest not to laugh, but it kept slipping out anyway. "...Thank you..."

"Oh, you're very, VERY welcome," Flare licked her lips. She smacked them several times, wanting to make sure that she did not lose that delicious taste anytime soon.

Flare proceeded to plant numerous kisses all over Lucy's feet. Every time she removed her lips from them, they would pop off with a loud SMACK. Lucy didn't want to confess about how much this was turning her on, being pampered and kissed all over the place like this...but it WAS turning her on. Flare kept going, higher and higher, and her lips managed to grace the tops of Lucy's feet as well as her ankles. She traveled her way along the length of the blonde's thighs in the form of rapid kisses. Of course, Flare came across Lucy's nether regions in the process, but she did not touch them. Not yet. That was going to be saved for the 'finishing blow', as it were. Flare gave Lucy's soaked pussy a teasing poke nonetheless, because she knew that it would make Lucy squeal. And squeal Lucy did. That got Flare's juices really flowing. She wanted to keep going with this. No turning back now.

"Flare...y-you..." Lucy took a moment to breathe in deeply. "You don't need to do this...you...you can just let me go...you can let me go home..."

"Blondie, you really think you're going to be able to convince me at some point to let you go? That's just sad. So. Very. Sad. Do not even try to tell me that you aren't enjoying this at least a little bit."

"I'm...I'm..." Lucy shuddered.

Flare continued to traverse across Lucy's body until she arrived at her abdomen, and then after slipping her tongue into that belly-button of hers, she started to kiss and suckle on the blonde's breasts. She used her hands to squeeze them and she forced the nipples into her mouth. She sucked on them as if she were a baby trying to get milk from its bottle, which wasn't entirely far from the truth in terms of what things that Flare could get out of a pair of breasts like that. Lucy had never lactated before though, and she likely wouldn't know, but who knew what sort of magic Flare had on hand to make certain...experiences...happen. Lucy moaned a little despite herself. She was already turned on from all of the kissing, not to mention the heat of her recent masturbation was still prevalent, and her breasts had always been a secretively tender spot for her. Flare's tongue rolled around in circles over her nipple. It was doing a real good job of teasing her. Lucy took in a deep breath and tried to hold it, doing whatever possible at the moment to prevent from making too much more noise. She didn't want to give Flare the satisfaction of knowing what she was doing worked...or did she?

"I'll make you confess, blondie. Just you wait." Flare snickered, removing her saliva-dripping lips off of Lucy's left nipple. A string of it dangled off of her hardened nipple's tip.

Flare re-positioned herself so she was sitting over Lucy. It felt so nice, having the redhead on top of her like this. Lucy never imagined herself as much of a submissive person, but it seemed she was in the middle of going through a sexual awakening thanks to Flare's 'assistance'. Flare smiled wickedly upon noticing that distraught look on her new love slave's face. She was so conflicted about what she should feel right now. Poor thing. Flare was more than happy to help, however, and she did so by placing her own two bare feet on top of Lucy's throbbing breasts. She began to massage Lucy's breasts very carefully with the soles of her own feet. She pushed down on them ever so lightly, just enough to enforce a comforting, sensual effect. She wrapped her toes around one of Lucy's nipples to gently 'stimulate' it. Lucy never thought much of the idea of 'feet-play' before, but this was not half bad. Sweat ran down her body in droves, casting her in a lovely sheen that seemed to sparkle underneath the bedroom's meager lighting. Flare was already soaked too, a small puddle forming underneath her on the bedsheets. She made her feet move a little faster in their attempts to drive Lucy to the very edge of pleasure. Flare pushed her big toe down on top of Lucy's nipple and tried to squish it back inside, just to see if that could actually work. Lucy cringed. Flare peered down in between the blonde's legs and she could see that a familiar puddle was forming. These sheets were going to be soaked to hell and back before they were done tonight. Flare almost felt bad for them. Almost.

"You seem to be coming around to seeing things MY way, blondie." Flare cackled aloud.

"Flare...you...oooohh...ah...mmph...you can't just...ahh...oh Lord..." Lucy felt a throb down below that was oh so tantalizing, it made her shut up in a hurry. Flare had another way of silencing her though, to help her stop worrying about what was 'right' and what was 'wrong', to help her simply enjoy the moment for what it was. Flare leaned down, pressed her breasts against Lucy's, nipples brushing against nipples, and she sealed their lips together in a kiss. A long, passionate, drawn-out kiss that even managed to involve some tongue. Flare moved a free hand downward and fiddled with the moist regions located southbound of her. Lucy squirmed underneath her, but that was all it was, some squirming. She wasn't putting up a fight any longer. When Flare ended the kiss, she noticed how glazed over Lucy's eyes were, how her mouth hung agape with saliva pouring out, and how she was so flustered and helpless. It was adorable. Flare was more than happy to help her get the hang of this love-making thing.

"Don't worry, blondie. I'll help you. I'll show you EVERYTHING you need to know, and you'll never want anything else. Ever. You'll be so happy, you'll be ADDICTED."

Flare suddenly removed her hands, feet and everything else she had applied to Lucy's body. She climbed off of the bed, leaving the blonde to wheeze in an reluctant desperation for relief. The redhead tossed off some more of her clothes, including her panties. Yet she didn't do it quickly either. She knew that Lucy was watching. Even with her back turned to the blonde, there was not a single doubt in Flare's mind that Lucy was watching her. She grabbed the edges of her panties and VERY SLOWLY pulled them down. She leaned forward ever so slightly, allowing her big bum to be shown off in all of its glory. She wanted Lucy to really get a good look at that ass. Oh, she would be getting nice and personal with it very soon, but Flare didn't want to miss a single second's chance of turning the blonde on. Flare made her butt bounce a little too for added effect. She heard Lucy moan, and that gave Flare reason to moan as well. She even slapped her bum. Yet after two minutes and a half, Flare finally removed them. Lucy licked away the drool she had accumulated on her lips.

Impressive, the state her panties were in. They were so soaked through by this point that they were literally dripping onto the floor. Lucy saw this and she was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat. Flare smiled back at her, teasingly, and then she proceeded to hurl the panties off onto the same table as where she left Lucy's underwear. Flare used her skirt to conceal her pussy, but it was only just another tease to tempt the young woman. She kept her gloves on too. Lucy didn't know why she wanted Flare so badly, but she...no...no, she knew why, she knew damn well why, and now she didn't think she had the power within her to resist anymore. Her morals were starting to slip away from her. Like Flare had said, she was beginning to question what was 'wrong' and what was 'right'. This was supposed to be 'wrong', yet it felt like it was wholly and completely 'right'.

"You're coming along well, blondie...you're almost there..."

Flare grabbed a vibrator out of her nearby cabinet. She switched it on and she held it for a few seconds as it shuddered in place, allowing Lucy to get a good look at what was about to be done. And what they did, well, it was nothing short of 'magical'. Flare sat down right on top of Lucy's breasts with her bare ass. Her dress covered both Lucy's face and Flare's lower-half, but it didn't kill the mood. Being so close to Flare's crotch was like staring into the gates of heaven for the sexually-overstimulated Lucy. She could smell it, and it made her hungry, though not in the way one might think. Fluids leaked out and they intermingled, Lucy's sweat with Flare's internal juices. She used the vibrator to play around with Lucy's crotch. She burrowed it deep inside, and she made sure that it was turned on to the maximum output. She REALLY wanted to make sure Lucy felt it.

"Aaahh! Ooh! Ohh mmyyyyy! Oh my God! Aah! Mmm! Mmmph! F-Flare! Flare! Flare! Ooooh!"

She moaned and she howled, but Lucy did so out of pure pleasure. Flare whispered into Lucy's ear about how badly she wanted to make her hot and bothered, which managed to coax out another orgasm from the captured blonde. Lucy and Flare proceeded to kiss, deeply, furiously, viciously. All of this stimuli was driving Lucy to the edge. She could barely stay awake or even aware of her surroundings anymore. All she could see was Flare. All she could feel was Flare. All she could think about was Flare. With the vibrator jostling back and forth inside her, Flare rubbing her fat ass on Lucy's big breasts, sometimes touching her own ass, and the kisses that they shared, Lucy was already surrendered to her own lustful inhibitions. As they parted from the kiss, a trail of saliva still keeping them connected, Lucy's mouth turned into the most blissful smile that Flare had yet to see from her. She looked like she was wandering around in a world of paradise.

Flare removed the vibrator and she gave it a lick. It was sweet, just like Lucy's kisses had been. "So I take it that you are enjoying yourself finally, blondie. Do you want me to go on?"

"I...I..." Lucy took in a deep breath, one that made her chest swell with a newfound sense of accomplishment. "I want to continue. I want more...of you, Flare."

Flare giggled like a schoolgirl being hit on. "Oh, blondie, that's so sweet of you to say! I'm so happy I finally got through to you!"

"...You did..." Lucy was too out of breath to laugh in agreement with the redhead.

"I'd be happy to continue, blondie, but I need you to do something for me."

"W-What is it?"

Flare licked some more of Lucy's vaginal fluids off of the dildo before continuing. "I need you - mm - I need you to agree to be my love slave for the rest of my life. You cannot love anyone else but myself. Do you understand?"

"I think I can agree to that," Lucy couldn't imagine anyone who would do this sort of thing with her again EXCEPT Flare Corona, "But...but what about our guilds? Not only are we mages of different guilds, but they hate each other! Fairy Tail and Raven Tail would never be able to get along!"

"My sweet little blondie. You are so innocent. There are ways to get around such issues, don't you worry your pretty head about that." Flare touched Lucy's cheek, and she did so sweetly, as gentle as any lover would touch their own after a night of intimate passion.

"How?"

"I'm going to leave Raven Tail once the games have finished. I have no desire to be apart of them any longer. You can then visit me whenever you wish, though due to my affiliation with them, I will still have to remain in hiding from both my former companions and your own guild. Though all of that trouble will likely only be temporary."

"Temporary? What will you do?"

"It's about what YOU will do, blondie. Won't you leave your guild for me? Won't you leave them all behind and come and live with me, someone who will take care of you? I know I hurt you before, but you can surely tell from what we've done here tonight that I wish to give you nothing but the best now. Being a mage is not what you were meant to do. You don't deserve the pain and sorrow it brings you. You deserve better. I can give that to you."

Lucy didn't give it nearly as much thought as Flare would have expected. "Alright, maybe...maybe I can take up your offer after all."

"Oh, excellent! So very excellent!"

"Can you untie me now, Flare?"

"I'd be delighted...and then you can remove my dress, blondie."

"I'd be happy to."

Lucy took in a deep breath as she was allowed to remove the dress, sliding down the straps of it across Flare's thin arms, pulling it over her back and exposing more and more bare flesh. When it all came off, it dropped to the ground like a useless clump, because now it could no longer conceal the marvelous features underneath. Lucy held her gaze on the marvelous presence that was Flare's naked form. It was so lovely, every single inch of her body, that it was like staring at an angel in mortal flesh. How someone like her could have such flawless skin, Lucy didn't know, but she was damn glad that it was so. Her breasts were perfectly plump and possibly larger than Lucy's own. Her ass had such a succulent curve to it. Lucy stood up and she took Flare into her arms. Their breasts pushed up against one another. Flare giggled, which Lucy thought to be the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. So far all of the kisses had been initiated by Flare, who had been the one in control of the entire situation. Yet now Lucy was the one who could kiss the redhead first. For the next few minutes, the only sounds to be heard were the smacking of lips and light moans and groans of the two women as they made out once more.

"Blondie, do you mind sitting down on the bed again? I have something for you."

Lucy sat down on the bed. Flare removed a guild mark stamp from her cabinet. It resembled a fiery 'F'. Lucy felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. The old her would have been terrified at what it could have possibly implied. The current her, the new her, was undoubtedly fascinated. She wanted to know what exactly it was that Flare intended to do with that stamp. Flare got down onto her knees in front of Lucy, who remained sitting on the bed. Flare stared directly into the depths of Lucy's cute little pussy, seeing how it glistened with wetness in the light. Flare held up the 'F' in her hand so that Lucy could see it exactly for what it was.

"This is going to be your slave mark, blondie. It's what I'm going to put on you so you'll always remember that you're my property. It'll let others know too. Do you want to know where I'm going to put it?"

"T-Tell me." Lucy was already trembling with excitement. So much so that it even made her breasts bounce.

"I'm going to put it right," Flare poked at Lucy's crotch, an open space right above it. "Here. Wouldn't that be lovely, blondie?"

"I...I want it there..." Lucy breathed out in anticipation.

Flare applied the seal. It only burned slightly, but Lucy took it like a champ anyway. Flare giggled at seeing that lovely 'F' right there like it was ushering for her, and her alone, to come in and 'enjoy herself'. Flare proceeded to take heed and she buried her face deep in between Lucy's legs. Flare's tongue was able to do some pretty good work. She had gotten very skilled at it thanks to all of her practice and experience. Lucy flopped backward onto the bed and moaned out Flare's name so loudly that it soon turned into a wordless scream of ecstasy. Flare really made sure to get her tongue in there deep. She wanted to taste as much of Lucy inside as what she got to taste outside. Soon enough the two of them were eating each other out, sixty-nineing right then and there on the bed. Flare hadn't taken her mouth off of Lucy's pussy anytime recently, but now Lucy was getting her own 'mouthful' and she was loving every second of it. They rocked back and forth, burrowing their faces into each other's pussies, letting the scent and the wetness engulf them. Really, they could have kept up doing this for hours on end, but there were just so many things that Flare wanted to do, she couldn't keep still for long. After Lucy had hit orgasm, Flare brought out a strap-on she'd been saving. She'd bought it a while ago 'for fun' but she'd never ended up using it...until now, that is.

"Are you ready to try this one?"

Lucy's response was to immediately spread her legs wide, giving her fingers a lick before reaching down and spreading the lips of her pussy wide open, beckoning Flare towards her.

"Mmm...stick it in..."

Flare didn't even hesitate to pluge into Lucy like nothing else. She had Lucy lie on her back, her feet propped up on Flare's shoulders, which Flare gave a quick lick to as she continued to thrust hard inside her.

Lucy was squealing like crazy as she felt herself being penetrated and her virginity being taken away. Flare thrust hard into her. She made her cum several times over. However, this wasn't quite the orgasm that Flare was going for. After all of the eating out they'd gone through, Lucy was already at the edge of her limit. She didn't have much more stamina left in her for sexual activities. Flare knew this, so she wanted things to literally go out with a BANG. She kept going harder and harder. She put all of her energy, her very soul, into this effort to sexually pleasure this woman she adored so much. Lucy gripped the soaked bed-sheets underneath her like she was hanging on for dear life itself. She looked up at Flare and their eyes met.

"I love you, Flare. And no one else."

"I love you too, blondie."

With one more powerful thrust, Flare elicited the proper orgasm she had been expecting from the other woman. Lucy rolled over onto her side and buried her face into her pillow. She was so tired, the poor thing. Flare admired the beauty before her. The beauty that was totally, completely, undeniably hers. Flare reached out and she gently touched Lucy's face. She brushed the back of her hand across the blonde's cheek. Then she took a few playful slaps and gropes at the girl's bare ass while she still had the chance. Once she had finished doing all of that, Flare concluded that it was time to bring her back. It was already so late, almost midnight. She put Lucy's clothes back on for her. Lucy mumbled a few things, including 'thanks' and 'I love you', but she didn't say or do much. Flare used her hair to wrap up Lucy like she was in a cocoon. She needed to keep her hidden so that she could safely bring her back to the apartment without causing a stir.

Flare carried Lucy through the window and she unfurled her on top of the bed. It seemed that she fell asleep at some point during the trip. Flare kissed her on the lips and wiped some sweat away off of her forehead. So lovely. She heard there was the sound of water running in the bathroom. Lucy's roommate, who was Erza in this case, had returned. Flare wished to stay longer, but she needed to get away. She reached down and touched Lucy's crotch. She ran her fingers over the outline of the F on her pelvis. Hopefully, Lucy would not forget it.

"See you soon, blondie."

When Erza stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Lucy asleep on the bed. She was alone.

* * *

It was, of course, a few weeks after the Grand Magic Games concluded that Lucy announced to her friends in Fairy Tail that she would be leaving the guild forever. This raised many objections, and they had gone how Lucy had expected they happen.

Natsu was about ready to cry, as was Happy. Erza's face went pale white. Gray and Juvia were stunned too, though more Gray then Juvia. Hardly anyone could wrap their minds around why Lucy would make such a serious decision like this. Yet Lucy did not back down on her choice. If anything, their reluctance to accept her choice made her all the more adamant to defend it. She wasn't going to let ANYONE keep her from being with Flare Corona again. Also if she was being honest, a part of her just really wanted to leave.

"You can't be serious, Lucy!"

"What are you saying?"

"Lucy...you wouldn't...you wouldn't really leave us, would you?"

"This has to be a joke, right?"

"Lucy! Please!"

Lucy, however, just shook her head and offered a solemn smile.

"Sorry, guys it's just...look, during the Grand Magic Games I realized that I'm just not cut out to be a mage. Compared to all of you, I'm little more than dead weight at this point. Fairy Tail has been good to me, and you all are dear friends of mine, but I can't stay here any longer. I'm not strong enough to fight alongside you and honestly, I'm probably better off anyway. After all the life or death experiences we've been through, I just can do it anymore. I'm sorry."

Lucy said this, though it was only somewhat the truth. She did feel bad for hurting her friends this way. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, they were all so very dear to her. But they weren't as dear as Flare. Even more so, Lucy had gotten a little sick and tired of all she'd endured at Fairy Tail. Not just the fact nearly every mission she ever went on nearly resulted in her death, but her friend's antics had slowly been etching away at her patience. Natsu's unexpected visits in particular had been especially bothersome during the times she and Flare had been working to move all of her clothes and furniture to what would be their permanent home.

Still, leaving them on relatively good terms like this was probably the best thing she could do for herself. It was finally time for her to move beyond all of this. The life of a mage had been her goal for so long, but she'd now realized it wasn't what she'd hoped it'd be. Sure it was fun and full of adventure, but it was also extremely grueling and had offered her very little overall.

Maybe it was just lust that was compelling her actions, but a part of her had to admit living an easy life as Flare's love slave didn't sound too bad.

After having her guild mark removed, Lucy tried not to look back at the others as she walked out of the guild hall's doors. She could hear them crying. Lucy walked and walked until she was finally far enough to no longer be able to listen to their wails. Lucy sighed. It didn't feel as bad as she worried it might have. Instead, it felt very uplifting, like she had just freed herself from shackles that she hadn't known had existed for many years.

The blonde looked around and saw that the crowd had mostly dispersed, it being so late into the night. She darted into a nearby alleyway. Once she checked and was certain she was alone, she was quick to remove her boots and throw them into the nearest trash can.

Over the last few weeks Lucy had become more accustomed to going permanently barefoot, if for no other reason than because Flare seemed to really like it. Sure she was a little apprehensive at first, but she'd come to find it quite liberating...and the fact it saved her quiet a bit of money on shoes didn't hurt either.

"Ah...this feels...so nice...," Lucy sighed to herself, enjoying the cool sensation of the ground against her feet and the freedom to move her toes unrestricted.

She was quick to follow by quietly removed her skirt and her panties as well. She was alone in this place, after all, and she'd grown rather accustomed to having her body so exposed. Again it was something Flare had insisted upon whenever they were together and she found it rather relaxing, ironic given how angry she used to get at Natsu for finding her in a similar state. Perhaps she just needed Flare to help her learn to loosen and better appreciate her body for how beautiful it was.

Now properly comfortable, Lucy looked down and smiled when she saw that familiar 'F' symbol present above her crotch. She touched it slightly, sending a shiver traveling through her body. She couldn't wait to see the possessor of this symbol again. Not only did they possess the symbol, but they possessed HER too. Luckily, she had exactly the method of getting back to her Flare in a short time.

Before she threw away her skirt entirely, Lucy removed a lacrima from its pocket. This little stone was special lacrima that would teleport her to wherever she wished to go, as long as it brought her to where another lacrima was located, currently in Flare's possession.

The Grand Magic Games wasn't the last time she and Flare had seen each other, prior to leaving Fairy Tail they'd been able to _enjoy_ each other's company on more than one occasion. However, these visits were about more than just sex...though that was a big part of it, they were also about gradually moving all of her personal items into Flare's home before she left the guild for good.

It was during the last visit that Lucy had woken up after a rather vigorous night with Flare, finding a note the redhead had left a note for her with both the lacrima and instructions on how she was supposed to use it.

Lucy clutched the stone close to her chest, closed her eyes, and focused her magical energies into it.

Then, a flash of light, and she was gone, never to set foot in Magnolia ever again.

When Lucy opened her eyes again, she was staring back at Flare, who just like Lucy, Flare had chosen to forego footwear entirely along with her usual dress, clad only in her crimson undergarments, showing off the figure Lucy had become addicted to.

The spot in question was situated far away from Magnolia, and closer to the Sun Village, where giants lived and interestingly Flare was originally from as well. It was here that Flare had a home constructed for the pair, which was rather sizeable compared to her previous apartment. Overall, the house was comparable to the first Fairy Tail guild hall, with various well furnished rooms, a large pool in the backyard, and most importantly a massive bedroom with all manner of _toy_ for the pair to enjoy their nightly activities in peace.

Best part was they wouldn't need to worry about money as Flare had made it a point to clean out all of Raven Tail's existing funds after the guild had been shut down. She considered it her well deserved payment for all the abuse she suffered at Ivan's hands and since he wasn't getting out of prison any time soon there was little he could do about it.

Naturally the duo still planned to act as freelance mages every now and again, however, in the end all Flare had to focus on now was enjoying a comfortable life with her precious Blondie.

Lucy shared this sentiment, breaking out into tears when she saw Flare. She was almost hesitant to reach out and touch her because she almost couldn't believe how wonderfully real this all was.

Lucy took a few steps closer. Flare was quick to the draw, bringing one hand down and shoving two of her fingers into Lucy's bare crotch. Lucy's eyelids fluttered and she drooled a little as Flare fingered her. Then Flare used her other hand to grab Lucy by her ass. It was by her ass alone that Flare pulled Lucy in for a deep and passionate kiss. It had not actually been all that long since they'd last seen one another, but it felt like an eternity nonetheless. Flare bit on Lucy's lower lip and Lucy ran her tongue all over the interior of Flare's mouth.

"Did you do it?" Flare asked her.

"I did. I've cut off ties with my guild. I'm no longer a mage of Fairy Tail."

"What are you now?"

"I'm...I'm yours, Flare. Now and forever. I'm yours."

Flare smiled softly. She squeezed Lucy's ass even harder and pulled her into the house, revealing a pair of small bottles, one of which was empty with a small amount of saliva on the top indicating it'd recently been drank from. The other bottle however, was full of some kind of red liquid with a small tag wrapped around the top, reading _To Blondie._

Flare immediately pulled Lucy into a deep, tongue filled kiss, the pair moaning deeply as they felt their barely covered breasts smashing against each other. Yet as they continued to fall to their lust, a strand of Flare's hair wrapped around the bottle and brought it close, as the crimson mage pulled away to her slave's displeasure.

"Yes Blondie. You are mine and mine alone...forever." Flare lovingly brought her hand to the girl's cheek, causing Lucy to close her eyes and lean in, enjoying the sensation of her mistress's touch after so long. "However, before we can properly _enjoy_ our reunion, there is one last thing I need you to do for me my dear."

"Anything!" Lucy was quick to respond, her will to resist having long been broken.

Flare smirked as she quietly removed the top from the vial and presented it to her entranced love. "I can safely say that I've never met anyone like you Blondie. You're so...intoxicating that I can't keep my hands off of you and I don't want that to ever stop."

Lucy only seemed confused by this statement, looking like a lost puppy as she leaned closer to Flare. "I don't want to stop either Mistress. I already said I'll be your slave forever and won't offer myself to anyone else. My body is yours and yours alone."

This response earned the blonde another kiss and a quick grope of her plump buttocks as Flare turned her attention to the vial. "Indeed your body is mine, and it is perfect in every way. However, what I'm talking about is ensuring it stays that way, no matter how much time passes, I want to always see you as you look right now. Hence why I have this."

Giving the bottle a shake, Lucy eyed it curiously as Flare continued. "What you see here are what's known as Phoenix Tears. A rare liquid said to bestow Eternal Life and Youth to whoever drinks it."

Lucy's eyes widened considerably at this revelation and despite having long given herself to Flare, her mind was still sharp enough to figure out Flare's intention.

"You...want to make me immortal so that I'll never age again?"

"Exactly," Flare exclaimed happily rewarding Lucy with another grope. "Ivan had mentioned the Phoenix Tears to the guild long ago, as part of his ridiculous plans to destroy Fairy Tail. I managed to find where they were and acquired two vials of the liquid, one of which I already drank myself and saved the second for you my Blondie."

Her hair then extended the vial to Lucy, who slowly grasped the contained in awe.

"Imagine it my dear, you'll never have to worry about growing old and losing your beauty ever again. An eternal life of never-ending pleasure and freedom, just the two of us, forever. Doesn't that sound wonderful?

Lucy paused for a moment to think about it. Had Flare offered her this before the Games she likely would've said no, possibly going into some long winded speech about immortality being a curse or the value of a limited life.

Now however, Lucy had already agreed to herself and Flare that she would be her slave forever, and now Flare was offering to make that pleasure permanent. So, the answer was obvious.

The former Fairy Tail mage downed the bottle in one gulp, effectively severing the last tie she had to her previous life. And she honestly couldn't be happier.

Without another word, Lucy immediately ripped open her shirt and tossing it away, revealing her naked breasts to the air, having forgone a bra knowing full well she wouldn't be needing one.

Completely consumed by her lust, Lucy leapt into Flare's arms who responded in kind, slamming her mouth against her nude slave's ready to take full advantage of their new freedom, starting with enjoying each other's company over every part of their home.

As they continued to trade saliva, a strand of Flare's hair quickly moved over to the door and pulled it shut, leaving the two now immortal lovers alone free to enjoy an eternity of pleasure with each other.

Certainly not the worst life to live.


End file.
